Death and Blood
by Angelstar1158
Summary: Someone had died, and someone has failed to protect him. Now he is going to commit suicide for he has no reason to live. I suck at summaries. Please R
1. Default Chapter

AS: I hope you people like this fic...I never actually tried to write a dark fic, to tell you the truth, so this will be my first one!  
  
Yami: Let's just hope it's good!  
  
Ryou: Can you not put too much violence in this one?  
  
AS: Can you guys relax?  
  
Bakura: I'm relaxed  
  
AS: That's because this story is kinda dark!  
  
Bakura: I think I might like this story...if it's going to be about Yami killing himself!  
  
Yami: *whispers to Yugi* I feel like killing Bakura right about now  
  
AS: Be quiet! And on with the fic!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
So...it has come down to this. This shall be the last day I shall ever walk this Earth. I am in the bathroom with a knife in my hand. I hold it above my head, examining it and the blade glistens as it touches the light's bright rays of the bulb above.  
  
"I have failed...there's no use in going on...I couldn't protect him"  
  
I held out my wrist and slowly bring the knife down. The knife flashes, threateningly. As if eager to claim my life. If this is the only way to end my misery, then so be it. I put the blade against my skin and then applied pressure on it. It pierced my skin and I watched in mild fascination as the warm, crimson liquid slowly pour out of my cut and onto my skin. The blood drips onto the floor, drop by drop. I pay no heed to the pain for it is not my greatest problem.  
  
Life. That is my greatest problem. Something I want to overcome. I want to die and pain is nothing compared to the pain of living. Breathing. Pulsing. Talking. Eating. Loving. Those are the things I can do by living. But the one I sought to protect has now perished and can no longer do what the living can. I raise the blade again and this time I sliced an even deeper wound into my wrist. The crimson blood poured out of the opening immediately. The corner of my lips curve into a tiny smile.  
  
"I'm going to die soon..."  
  
I took the knife from my uninjured hand into my other one. I grasped it tightly, causing blood to flow faster out of the two wounds I have inflicted upon myself. I harshly pierced my wrist and bit my lip to keep myself from uttering a cry. The blood oozed from the wound. I felt a wave of nausea hit me and I smiled even more. It was working. I can feel the effects of blood loss. I fell to my knees, soaked in my own blood. I raise the knife and slit the side of my throat, then the other side. Pain. Yes. Wondrous pain. Soon, I shall be engulfed by darkness, and greeted by death itself. I slit the other side of my throat and the blood runs down from its cuts, down to my shirt, then it hits the floor.  
  
Another wave of nausea hit me, this time it was stronger. I welcome it and I fall onto the cold, hard, bathroom floor. With no one to see me, hear me, or witness my death but the ones whom have already died and are watching me from above. I shall soon join you. I have failed to protect you here but I shall protect you in heaven.  
  
"We shall be together soon. Wait for me..."  
  
He closed his eyes, for they shall never open again. He breathes his last breath. His heart beats for the very last time. He moves no more. For he is dead, ready to join the one he had tried to protect.  
The wind blows hard at an almost empty field. There are two things there. Tombstones. The soil in front of one of the tombstones was recently dug up. The tombstone, which has been recently added, read this:  
  
Here lies the body of Bakura  
  
The known King of Bandits  
  
A good friend of Ryou Bakura  
  
He shall be remembered as a close friend  
  
Date of Birth: Unknown  
  
Date of Death: March 3, 2003  
In heaven, two angels looked down upon earth, holding each other. As memories, came flooding back to them both as they gaze upon Earth. They looked into each others' eyes and silently walked away on the clouds, never to live on Earth again.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Bakura: THAT WAS ABOUT ME?!  
  
AS: Of course! Who else would it be about?  
  
Yami: *snickers* And you thought it was about me!  
  
Ryou: That was a little too detailed, don't you think?  
  
AS: No  
  
Yugi: I think it was okay...  
  
AS: Ok...um....tell me how you liked it! You can also find it somewhere else which is at: adultfan.nexcess.net 


	2. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

AS: I want to thank everyone for reading this fic and reviewing it!  
  
Bakura: *is cursing* You stupid ass authoress! You made me look like a wimp!  
  
AS: *gets her mallet, aka SMD* Shut up or else! *raises the mallet, threateningly*  
  
Bakura: Sorry...*cowers*  
  
Yami: *takes a picture* Now that is what I always wanted to see! The so- called might King of Bandits cowering from a girl!  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP YOU ARROGENT PHARAOH!  
  
AS: *shakes her head* Whatever...anyways, I'm here to answer some questions  
  
Sodari- It's a bit obviously...but I'll say it anyways...Ryou died...and readers please don't hurt me for that!  
  
Pharaoh's Queen- You see, I wanted to make Bakura suicidal because you don't normally see much of Bakura killing himself over something like his hikari dying...hey, I wanted to make him look as though he cares on the inside but cold on the outside. People can be like that, you know? Also, I'm making this as though Bakura has made a separate body for himself.  
  
AS: And tell me if you want a prologue for this! But I need a few ideas of how Ryou dies...and it has to be really painful  
  
Ryou: Wait! I'm going to die?!  
  
AS: A painful and horrible death, I'm afraid  
  
Ryou: *runs behind Yugi* Please don't kill me  
  
Yugi: Stop scaring him!  
  
AS: *sighs* I'll tell you what I tell the Bladebreakers, I torture, I don't kill  
  
Bakura: BUT YOU MADE ME KILL MYSELF FOR THAT WEAKLING!  
  
Yami: You should learn compassion for your aibou!  
  
Bakura: Compassion?! Compassion?! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! I'LL LEARN COMPASSION WHEN I'M TRULY DEAD!  
  
Yami: I'll help you die to learn compassion! DIE! *tackles Bakura and they start to wrestle in an anime cloud*  
  
Yugi, AS, and Ryou: *watches them as the anime cloud tumbles around* They're at it again  
  
AS: *has a bucket of popcorn* Popcorn anyone?  
  
Yugi and Ryou: *helps themselves* Thanks  
  
AS: You're welcome...and readers...please tell me if you want a prologue...I need an idea for how Ryou dies if you want a prologue. I will give you credit for the ideas...until next time! *goes back to watching the Pharaoh vs. Tomb Robber fight and a string of colorful curses is being heard in the anime cloud*  
  
Yugi, AS, and Ryou: Bye! 


End file.
